


Late Night

by 7kocaao



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cuddling, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spooning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7kocaao/pseuds/7kocaao
Summary: "I'm sorry I made you wait," Connor added, bringing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. Their lips were mere inches apart and he could feel Luc's shaky breath on his cheeks."We'll both accept the fault and make it up to each other by making this a thing. Deal?" Lucien said, tone lighter now. Connor laughed, closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately; a kiss fueled by some newborn want and need.They pulled apart, breathless. Lucien held him close as Connor whispered in his ear. "Deal."
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassyPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyPoet/gifts).



> Sup. This is my first long-winded work in a long time; I'm not a skilled writer by any means, but I couldn't get this particular scene out of my head. Characters are Connor (who belongs to me), and Lucien (who belongs to @SassyPoet). For context, both characters are werewolves in a place called Origin's Edge, which is also the name of a webcomic I'm developing.
> 
> Beta'd by my friend MissDismal.

Roughly two fifteen in the morning, Connor’s phone vibrated angrily to alert him of a high wind storm that was inbound, as if the obnoxious howling outside his bedroom window that had been keeping him awake wasn’t already a warning in itself.

He groaned as he tossed over in bed. Sleepless nights weren't uncommon for him, but having spent the past week worrying about the supernatural and his studies sent him into a downward spiral of bad sleeping habits, so one night of deep sleep would have been seriously appreciated.

Connor clicked his phone screen on, eyes wincing at the bright light. Checking the date he sighed in relief that it was only Saturday. Maybe he could just sleep in.

Suddenly, a notification popped up at the top of his screen, and it was none other than Lucien. His tired, muddied brain had no idea why he could have been texting him at this hour, until;

_— Seth and Jasper made it back_  
_— Calling it a night I think, didn't find anything_

Oh right, they were patrolling the river border. With tensions between the packs growing, territories were being threatened, so it was only a matter of time before the wrong paws stepped over.

Connor texted back a simple thumbs up. He almost swiped away from the conversation until Luc texted again.

_— Are you okay?_

_\- ? yeah why_

_— Because it's 2am and you're still awake_  
_— That's not healthy_

_\- ok and??_

_— Just_  
_— Hold on give me 10_  
_— And don't freak out_

He stared at his phone, drawing blanks on what the hell Luc was talking about. Their relationship was weird and rocky on its own; though mostly due to the fault of Connor's bitter attitude; so Lucien acting like he gave a shit about him threw him off. Maybe he was just feeling extra protective after doing border patrol or something.

"Whatever," Connor muttered to himself, tossing his phone aside and shoving himself under the blankets. Sleep and Lucien be damned.

Twenty or so minutes later felt like thirty seconds when a low knock on the bedroom window sent Connor bolting upright in his sheets. The curtains were drawn and only a shadowy figure casted by the moonlight was visible, but Lucien's frame was unmistakable.

Connor groaned, crawling out of bed and opening the curtains and windows to allow the older male in. Luc swung in a little too gracefully, with far too much energy.

"You're not about to ask me to join you in a 5k run in the middle of the night are you? 'Cause if so you can forget about it," Connor snapped with very little bite behind his tone. He plopped back down on the bed, glaring at Luc.

Luc just shook his head, voice quiet when he spoke. "No. Seth and Jasper crashed at my place."

Connor raised a brow. "What, did they rob you of your bed or something?"

Instead of answering, Luc just rolled his eyes and sat down by Connor. He didn't say anything, being particularly quieter than usual. It made him feel uncomfortable, like the man had bad news to tell but wasn't quite ready to say it yet.

"Okay, so why are you actually here?" Connor interrupted the awkward silence. "Not really seeing what Seth and Jasper being at your place has to do with you showing up at mine in the middle of the night."

Luc sighed. "They got back before I did. I told them to go ahead of me. They were exhausted, and my place was closer. I wanted to do one more look-around," Luc paused, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Like I said, we didn't find anything. It just bothers me that there's nothing to find. But we know they're out there."

Connor's stomach sank. "So you think Rattlebone is taking the time to cover their tracks or something?"

"Maybe?" Luc shrugged. "But they've never been so careful before if that's the case. If it is then we have reason to worry they have something bigger planned."

"Okay, if they do... So what? There's nothing to prove that yet," Connor said honestly. "You don't need to worry over it so much that you're up so late. So don't even mock me for being awake."

Luc chuckled, and the sound sent a weird warmth down Connor's spine. "Well you're not patrolling the borders or worrying about psychotic werewolves, so why _are_ you awake?" He pressed, smirking.

"Hey, it's not like I'm sitting here totally chill about all of it." Connor argued, and his voice raised a pitch. When Luc raised a brow he sighed. "They freak me out a little but I'm always restless. This isn't a new thing. Just me, myself, and I being awake at two in the morning."

"You've gotta sleep. Seriously, Connor," Lucien urged. "We've got the wolves handled."

"Yeah but you don't have the creepy wind and broken heater taken care of," Connor said sarcastically. "Really, I'm fine."

Lucien stalled, eyes widening. "The heater is broken?" He suddenly looked overly concerned.

"Okay, no, not broken, but Richard was late on the bill this month so we're stuck without heating for a few days until they process it."

Luc visibly relaxed. A few moments of silence passed before he shifted towards Connor. "You should get some rest."

"Okay, _dad_ ," Connor mocked but he did as he was told, moving to get under the blankets again. Once he was comfortable he looked at Lucien. "You better go get some sleep yourself you weirdo."

"Maybe later."

Suddenly Luc lifted the blankets and crawled in next to Connor, body pressed against his as he pulled the covers back over them. Before Connor could fight back he wrapped an arm over his waist and pressed his head to the nape of his neck. 

"Dude, what the hell—?!"

"Shut it, I'm not leaving until you fall asleep."

Connor gulped, mouth opening and closing like he wanted to argue but he couldn't shake the feeling of how strangely comfortable it was to have Luc here. So he stayed quiet, visibly pouting but relaxed into the older wolf's hold.

The warmth and weight of Luc's body pressed behind him was relaxing, but at the same time Connor's body couldn't help but react and suddenly his skin felt too warm. He shifted slightly to get comfortable and heard the barely there hitch of Luc's breath. 

Of course, Connor had admitted to himself a long time ago that Luc was unfairly attractive. Even if Connor was really bad at expressing his emotions and he bullied Luc most of the time or gave him attitude when the older male picked on him, he already knew he was just suppressing his undeniable hard-on for the guy. He was charming and caring and stupidly handsome. Connor already accepted the loss that Lucien wouldn't ever feel the same, but when did he ever have luck with relationships?

So the fact that Luc was here, in his bed for whatever reason and out of the blue, was a huge win in Connor's head. But hearing the man's reaction to the slight movement planted ideas in his mind that he really wished would've just stayed out.

Connor shifted again, making a purposeful movement of his hips as if to adjust himself. He wasn't sure if he imagined Luc pressing closer until he shifted once more and felt the unmistakable bulge pressed against his ass.

Connor stopped suddenly, wondering if Luc noticed what was going on. Maybe it was just all in his head and he was overthinking what he felt.

But those doubts were thrown out the window when Luc's breath tickled his neck. "Connor, you're going to be the death of me."

Connor flinched. "Um... I-" He couldn't come up with a good excuse, suddenly feeling like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

Luc pressed his hips into Connor more obviously, and if the bulge wasn't obvious before, the straining erection against his ass was now. Connor bit back a whimper, eyes shutting closed as he willed himself to calm down.

"Why do you think I actually came here?" Luc whispered, brushing his lips against the side of his neck. The hand on his waist idly drifted, making reassuring circles on his hip. But suddenly he halted when he felt Connor shiver. "I can stop, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Connor groaned, throwing all of his fucks out of the window as he pressed back against Luc. "Please don't stop," he whispered needily.

That was all the confirmation Luc needed, and suddenly his hands were more frenzied than before. The hand on his hip returned, a firm hold to keep him in place while another snaked under him, coming around to sneak it's way under his t-shirt. Connor flinched at the fingers suddenly trailing along his skin and he felt a million times more sensitive under the touches.

Luc's lips brushed Connor's neck again, and this time his tongue licked the soft skin there and Connor keened at the feeling. It was all suddenly becoming so much so fast, their relationship jumping from bitter friends to whatever the fuck this was. He didn't dwell too much on the fact that maybe this was a one time thing, his mind and body too aroused to worry.

Almost as if he read his thoughts, Luc pressed a reassuring kiss to his cheek and squeezed his hip before moving to his thigh and teasing along the hem of his shorts.

"Oh-hh fuck-" Connor practically whined, body trembling as he let out shuddering breaths under Lucien's touches. He shivered in anticipation and primal need, something deep inside him clawing its way out, begging and aching for more.

Lucien, of course, was relentless in his administrations. He savored the boy's body, nipping and licking his throat where Connor had tilted his head to expose it submissively to the older man. One hand gripped his hip tightly, the other trailing up his stomach to his chest where his fingers brushed against a nipple, pinching it almost painfully.

Connor's back arched as much as it could while he was being held by Luc. The flush press of the other man's chest against his back was ramping up his body temperature and he was sweating, but even Connor wasn't sure if it was out of heat or just desire itself.

"Luc, for the love of god please-" Connor begged, voice raw.

"So noisy," Luc chuckled, slightly breathless. "What do you want? You can ask."

Connor whimpered, unsure what exactly he wanted. He just didn't want Luc to stop touching him.

After a beat of silence, Lucien stopped what he was doing with his hands and Connor whined again at the loss. He adjusted his leg so it was spread, propped on Luc's thigh in a very indecent display.

Of course, Connor was still in his shorts and t-shirt, but he still felt like he was exposing himself to the world. His erection strained against the elastic waistband and he was getting desperate to just get off.

However, he had something else in mind.

As desperate as he was, Lucien had been teasing and having his way with him for an extensive period of time, the man still in the jeans and shirt he wore when he initially climbed through Connor's bedroom window. It wasn't fair.

Mustering the strength that he could, Connor broke free from Lucien's grip and turned around so he was on all fours over his lap. Lucien glanced at him, eyes wide in surprise at the sudden change.

Connor leaned forward, lips barely brushing against Luc's as he spoke. "It's my turn."

Lucien's hand came to rest snuggly on Connor's neck, pulling him in the rest of the short distance to kiss him hungrily. He didn't hesitate to nip the younger man's lip, and Connor flinched but only pressed closer, their clothed cocks pressed together.

Connor moaned at the feeling, wanting to relish in it. He wanted to rut against him until they were both coming and panting, but he was determined to stick to his plan.

He pulled away and lowered himself, using a hand to push the offensive fabric of Luc's t-shirt upward. Connor kissed and licked at the exposed skin of Luc's abs before trailing down to the hem of his jeans. Lucien's breath hitched, a subtle moan escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Connor, I swear-" he started, but was cut off as Connor made quick work to get his cock free from the confines of his pants. Once he did so, Connor sat back for a moment to admire Luc. Seeing the normally charismatic and overrated man being reduced to a half-lidded panting mess was really doing things to Connor and he held back a whimper of his own as he settled back into position.

Realistically, Connor knew he couldn't take Luc's entire girth into his mouth but he was determined to get as much as he could despite his lack of experience. As if sensing his doubts, Luc ran an encouraging hand through Connor's hair, the slight pull making him shudder.

Connor took a small breath before pressing the flat of his tongue against the tip, then working it into his mouth, his lips wrapping obscenely around the head as he started sucking.

As if on queue Luc groaned, trying his damn best not to buck into the boy's throat. Connor moaned around his length, eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the weight and taste of Luc's cock in his mouth.

"You're so, so good for me," Luc encouraged, wincing when the smaller male sucked particularly hard in response. "You look really beautiful like this."

That really sent Connor, and he used one hand to work the base of Luc's cock while his free hand slipped inside his own shorts, desperately working himself as he hungrily sucked down on the other man. He felt like he could get off doing this, listening to Luc's moans as he touched himself, but suddenly Luc pulled at his hair as if trying to get him off.

"Connor, I'm gonna-"

Eyes widening, Connor pressed further, determined to finish him. Luc could barely resist and suddenly he was coming into his mouth, the excess drooling from the corners of his lips as he swallowed the rest. Connor sighed, sitting up and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He glanced at Luc to see the man staring at him, eyes wide with desire.

"You're unbelievable."

Connor smirked. "What can I say, I am a mythical creature after all."

Luc rolled his eyes at the shitty joke and suddenly grabbed Connor by his arms, flipping them over so Connor was pinned under him. "We're not finished," he growled, eyes dark with something primal. Connor just found it incredibly sexy and he shivered under him.

"Okay, whatcha got for me then? Oh fuck-" Connor was interrupted when Luc suddenly moved down his body to roughly pull off Connor's shorts, then grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and shoved it up to bundle against his neck, exposing his chest and stomach and everything to Luc. Connor whined, unsure if he should be embarrassed or turned on. He went with the latter, seeing Luc's hungry eyes grazing his body.

"You're really incredible, Con," Luc commented, fingers brushing his hips and abs and literally anywhere that wasn't where he wanted them to be. Connor arched his hips up hoping Luc would take the hint; and sure enough Luc smirked, his fingers lightly brushing his cock. 

Connor whined, the sound broken and begging. He closed his eyes, panting, with his back arched in an attempt to get more friction.

"You're so sensitive," Luc observed, clearly amused by the fact. He leaned down to press wet kisses to Connor's chest, his tongue wetting a nipple before moving to the other one. One hand held the curve of Connor's waist while the other slowly worked his cock.

Suddenly Luc sat up and gripped Connor's waist, pulling him so his lower half was propped up onto Luc's lap. Connor felt his already hard cock pressed against his ass and he gasped lightly at the feeling of it touching his skin.

It made him realize he desperately needed Luc to fuck him.

"I'm getting there, just be patient and take what I give you," Luc answered and Connor realized he said that out loud. He melted as Luc leaned forward to kiss him sensually, deeply, and Connor relished the feeling of Luc surrounding him.

A small popping sound distracted Connor and he pulled away from Luc's lips to see what it was.

"Oh my god, how did you even find that?" Connor's face was red in embarrassment when he saw Luc holding a bottle of lube, specifically his. 

"You're a twenty-two year old, of course you're going to have lube in your nightstand," Luc pointed out. He applied a generous amount to his fingers, rubbing them together before lowering them between Connor's legs.

"Touché. Oh my god-" Connor flinched when Luc pressed his fingers against his hole, the lube was cold and caught him by surprise.

"Try to relax. If we're going to do this-"

"Yeah yeah, I've watched enough porn to know how it works, will you please hurry up and fuck me?" Connor bit back, tone playful. 

Luc chuckled, continuing to rub two fingers up and down, slowly easing one inside. "Watching porn and having actual sex are two completely different things you know. Now relax."

"Oh wow, you don't say- oh fuck-" Connor whimpered at the feeling of the finger breaching him. "Hnngh o-okay, but uh, bold of you to assume I haven't done the r-real thing-"

Luc raised a brow. "Well, have you?"

Connor was breathless as he opened his eyes to meet Luc's bright ones. He had paused his administrations, genuinely curious about his answer.

Connor swallowed through the sudden lump in his throat. "With... with someone else, no."

Luc grinned, leaning down so his lips brushed the shell of Connor's ear. "So you're a virgin, not just to a guy but overall?"

"Please shut up, it's not my proudest title." Connor muttered, hips minutely grinding against Luc's hand. 

Luc let out a breathy laugh, then used a free hand to cup Connor's face and make him look at him. "I'm going to take care of you then. Make your first time one to remember. Okay?"

Connor's heart swooped at the sudden warmth in his voice. "Okay," he whispered back.

Luc continued to press his finger in, making sure to be slow but pushing enough to try and open him up. Connor squirmed at the feeling, breathy gasps escaping his lips. It almost felt too weird to enjoy, the feeling very alien to him, but then Luc pressed his finger deeper, curling it and-

"Ohh-h my god, Luc, ah-!" Connor bucked, breath heavy at the spark that went in shockwaves through his body as Luc teased his prostate. His cock was leaking, and he was far too turned on that he was sure he could burst at any given moment.

"Gotcha," Luc said triumphantly. He continued to work that spot, Connor writhing under him and he was able to press in another finger, working him open, the slick sounds loud and filthy in their ears.

Connor whimpered, lip trembling and his eyes were wet. "Please, I'm not... I'm not gonna last-" he shivered, hands gripping the sheets as if it was his lifeline.

"Werewolf stamina. Don't worry about it." Luc assured him. When Connor didn't answer, he cocked his head to the side, suddenly very amused. "But, you want my permission don't you?"

Connor yelped, turning to glare at him. "I- I don't... I don't know, maybe-?"

Luc pressed his fingers in deeply, stroking his prostate unrelentingly now. "Come for me then, Connor."

The words went straight to his cock and he did, coming with a bitten off whine, staining his stomach in white. He panted heavily, eyes closed as he came down from his high. Luc removed his fingers but continued to tease him lightly. "You good?" Luc asked rhetorically, the blissful expression on Connor's face alluding to his obvious answer.

Connor huffed, eyes fluttering open. "Jesus Christ, yeah. More than good."

"We're not done yet," Luc reminded him, trailing his fingers along Connor's hipbone. The smaller male under him flinched lightly, realizing he was still half hard even after all of that. "Werewolf-"

"-stamina, right right," Connor finished for him. He fixed himself so he was more comfortable, legs still spread on either side of Luc.

Lucien took a minute to shed the rest of his clothes and Connor's jaw dropped, blinking up at him. He suddenly felt incredibly small under Luc, who's frame was made up almost entirely of lean muscle; his dark hair cascading over his shoulder, brushing Connor's chest in a feather-light touch.

Connor took a deep breath through his nose, the sight of him getting him worked up again a lot faster than he wanted. "Okay, okay, give me a minute. You're way too hot and my body wasn't ready for that."

Luc really laughed then, leaning down to nuzzle Connor's cheek and allowing his weight to press down onto him. Connor hummed in content, and Luc pressed soft kisses to his temple.

"Okay, I'm good now I think," Connor mumbled, interrupted by Lucien planting a firm kiss on his lips.

Lucien sat up, positioning himself at Connor's entrance. He glanced down at him, placing a hand on his neck and gently rubbing his thumb along his jawline. "When you say you haven't done it with someone else before..."

"I haven't, but I've used toys if that's what you're implying. It's okay, I promise."

Lucien nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed the bottle of lube again, drizzling a decent amount on his cock before looking at Connor. "Okay, I'm going to put it in. Tell me when it hurts and I'll stop. Relax for me, okay?" When the smaller male nodded, Lucien moved a hand to his hip, holding Connor in place as he slowly eased the head of his cock into him.

Connor gritted his teeth, the breach taking him by surprise but not causing him any intolerable pain. The initial push stung but Lucien made good on his word and went steady. When he finally took him to the hilt Connor let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and holy fuck, he felt so full.

Lucien was trying to maintain his own control above him, cheeks flushed pink as he took even breaths. They both stayed like that, panting as they took in the feeling of each other.

"You are-" Lucien grimaced as he moved the smallest inch. "So fucking tight-"

Connor rolled his hips, eager to get the friction between them going. "Please... please just move, I-"

At his insistent begging, Luc pulled out and thrusted back in roughly, almost making Connor choke on his own words and he all but mewled, hands clawing at Luc's biceps. His mouth fell open in breathy gasps as the man above him continued to move, thrusts getting rougher by the second. He was surprised the pain lasted all of three seconds until the blunt head of Luc's cock pounded his prostate, so much rougher than what his fingers did. He felt like he was vibrating in pleasure and his body was singing in the feeling of it.

Luc peeled off Connor's hands from his arms and pinned his wrists above his head, his fingers easily wrapping around the circumference. He thrusted into Connor almost angrily, as if the wolf inside him was taking control. Eager to claim the willing and submissive male under him.

The room was filled with the gasps and moans of the two and Luc's thrusts became erratic and uneven as he came close to the edge. Judging by Connor's whimpers he was close too, so used one hand to pin both of the boy's hands and the other to stroke Connor's cock in time with his thrusts. Connor closed his eyes, slack-jawed as the pleasure overwhelmed him until he came hard over Luc's fist and stomach. He didn't give up rolling his hips, letting Lucien continue to just take him. In the wake of his orgasm Connor's body clenched around Luc's cock, and Luc himself was driven over the edge and quickly pulled out, spilling himself over Connor in an obscene mess.

Their chests heaved as Luc collapsed on top of him, careful not to crush the smaller male under his weight. Lucien was able to collect himself quicker, tiredly smirking at Connor who was dazed on the bed, and sat up to swipe a towel that was draped over a desk chair. He carefully wiped them both down, being careful with Connor's underside, then maneuvered them both so Luc was lying between his legs, head resting on his chest and one hand playing with Connor's hair.

They lay there for a few minutes, legs and arms tangled with one another. It was strangely domestic, as if this was a regular thing for them to do. As if they had been doing it for months now and not just some spur of the moment fling.

"Why now?" Connor whispered suddenly. "I mean... Why me? What changed?"

Luc pulled back to meet Connor's gaze, smiling softly. "Nothing changed. If I'm being completely honest, the first time I met you in the library I had to restrain myself from taking you on the table where you studied," he admitted with a wink. Connor let out a small noise of surprise in response. "But really, Connor, nothing changed. I was just tired of waiting for you to come around."

Connor made a face. "That sounds really creepy you know."

"You know what I mean," Luc protested, rolling his eyes. "And your inexperience as a werewolf really shows. Do you know how hard it was to be around you and smell your arousal but getting nothing from you but snarky sarcasm? I don't think you realized how obvious you were being."

"Sarcasm is my middle name," Connor said with a smirk, shrugging. Then he paused, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Wait, you're telling me you could smell my attraction to you this _whole_ time?"

"Give or take, for most it's not that obvious but for you it was very strong. Probably because I was keeping a nose out for it," Luc said, then pressed another kiss to his forehead. "I didn't want to rush you into anything though. Not until you gave me a sign you were ready."

"Apparently that sign was me grinding my ass into your dick at two in the morning." Connor scoffed, earning a chuckle from the other male.

"Hey, I'd take anything you'd give me."

"You can have me," Connor murmured, his heart racing all of a sudden. Luc raised a brow at the sudden change in his tone of voice. "I mean, if you want. You can have me. This. I don't know what this is, but..."

"Do you want it to be something?" Luc inquired, trying hard not to smirk.

Connor wondered for a moment. He was having trouble gathering his thoughts. His head was fried from mind-blowing sex and now Lucien was leaving it up to him if this was to be something more than just a fling.

"I..."

"If you need time to think about it it's okay," Lucien offered, but his voice sounded hurt. Connor immediately met his gaze and placed both of his hands on his cheeks, holding their eyes together.

"I've spent way too much time thinking about it," Connor said firmly, snapping out of his doubts. "I've spent countless nights pining over you, expecting something to happen and not even realizing I was the one holding this back. Please, there's nothing more that I'd want than this."

Lucien searched his eyes as if looking for a hint of hesitancy or doubt, but Connor couldn't lie to him or himself anymore. The two had stood by each other when the Rattlebone pack first attacked, and even if they had the weirdest friendship Connor had ever experienced he couldn't deny the amount of trust he had for him. He could feel in the way Lucien looked back at him that it was a mutual feeling.

"I'm sorry I made you wait," Connor added, bringing their foreheads together and closing his eyes. Their lips were mere inches apart and he could feel Luc's shaky breath on his cheeks.

"We'll both accept the fault and make it up to each other by making this a thing. Deal?" Lucien said, tone lighter now. Connor laughed, closing the distance between them and kissing him passionately; a kiss fueled by some newborn want and need.

They pulled apart, breathless. Lucien held him close as Connor whispered in his ear. "Deal."


End file.
